One Blue Line
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Ron, Fred und George finden einen Muggelschwangerschaftstest im Mülleimer...und Ginny ist schon seit ein paar Tagen krank. Gibt es da eine Verbindung? OneShot


**Titel: **One Blue Line

**Autor: **Blondebouncingferret

**Disclimer: **Mir gehört weder Harry Potter noch diese Storyline und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, obwohl ich's bitter nötig hätte (ich wollte, das wäre ein Scherz)

**A/N:** Dieser One-Shot gehört mir nicht, aber der Autor hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt, ihn ins deutsche zu übersetzen. Er wurde vor dem HBP geschrieben, was aber nichts zu Sache tut. Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn einigermaßen gut übersetzt und er gefällt euch, so als kleine Aufheiterung zwischen durch, ich fand ihn sehr lustig. Ich würde mich auch über ein paar Reviews freuen, das Original hat über 30 bekommen! Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**One Blue Line**

"Ginny?", fragte Ron vorsichtig, als er sanft an die Badezimmertür klopfte. Zehn Minuten früher war Ginny in das Badezimmer im oberen Stockwerk gerannt, hatte die Tür zugeschmissen und ließ keinen mehr rein. Ron drehte sich zu Harry um, mit einem verwirrten Audruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Denkst du es geht ihr gut?"

Harry nickte, aber seine Augen sagten etwas anderes. "Sie wird okay sein, wahrscheinlich hat sie nur was falsches gegessen."

"Moms Essen hat uns noch nie krank gemacht.", sagte Ron. "Außer wir haben zu viel gegessen. Das ist es." Fügte er noch hinzu.

"Was ist los?"

Fred und George hatten die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet und ihre Köpfe durch den Spalt gesteckt, um zu sehen was los war.

"Ginny geht's nicht gut.", informierte Ron sie, warf der Badezimmertür einen flüchtigen Blick zu, und schaute dann seine Brüder an. Fred und George öffneten ihre Tür vollständig, kamen in den Flur und schlossen sie wieder.

"Was stimmt nicht mit ihr?"

"Wissen wir nicht.", sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Sie fühlt sich schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr wohl, aber ich bin sicher, dass es wieder vorbeigeht."

Fred schaute über Harrys und Rons Schultern, als ob er durch die Tür sehen könnte. Er ging auf sie zu, klopfte behutsam an die hölzerne Tür und fragte: "Ginny?"

"Sie antwortet nicht.", sagte Ron und trat zurück als George sich neben seine Kopie stellte.

"Sie ist vielleicht ein bisschen eingeschüchtert, wenn wir alle hier draußen stehen.", schlug Harry vor und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans. "Ich bleib hier, wenn ihr wollt."

Nachdem er seit fünf Monaten mit Ginny zusammen war, wollte Harry sie beschützen und sichergehen, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung war.

"Du hast Recht.", sagte Ron. "Na los, wir holen uns ein Butterbier aus der Küche."

Ron führte seine Zwillingsbrüder die Treppe runter und ließ Harry, der sich an der Wand neben der Badezimmertür hinuntergleiten ließ, zurück. Als die drei Weasleybrüder die Küche erreicht hatten, setzte Ron sich auf einen der Stühle, die um den Tisch standen, während Fred und George nach Bierkrügen für das Butterbier suchten.

"Hat sie dir gesagt, was ihr fehlt?", fragte Fred, auf Zehenspitzen stehend, um die Krüge von dem obersten Regal zu holen.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie krank war, bis Harry es mir gesagt hat. Ich hab sie flüstern sehen und er hat mir gesagt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht."

"Warum würde sie es Harry erzählen und nicht uns?", fragte Fred, fand die Bierkrüge und stellte fünf auf die Anrichte.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", sagte Ron verwirrt. "Ich vermute mal, weil wir alle Quidditsch gespielt haben und sie alleine im Haus waren."

Fred lachte kurz. "Hey! Vielleicht ist sie schwanger." Ron lachte, stoppte und tauschte einen Blick mit den andern beiden. Eine Welle der Angst und Besorgnis überkam die Jungs und sie schauten alle zu der Treppe.

"Nein, das kann sie nicht sein.", sagte Ron und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Sie ist Jungfrau...richtig?" Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zu Fred, auf eine Antwort wartend.

Fred schaute eine Minute lang verständnislos, bis er antwortete. "Oh ja, natürlich. Was denkst du, George?" Er fand nicht heraus, was sein Bruder dachte, weil dieser vor dem Mülleimer stand, sich nicht bewegte und nur auf das Ding in seiner Hand starrte. "George? Was hast du da?"

George drehte sich um, sein Gesicht war weiß und in seiner Hand war eine muggelähnliche kleine Pappschachtel. Verwirrt gingen Ron und Fred zu George und Fred nahm die Schachtel aus der Hand seines Zwillings, um die Aufschrift zu lesen.

"_Clear Blue Schwangerschaftstest_", laß Fred, seine Stimme krächzte bei der letzten Silbe.

"Sch - Schwangerschaftstest ...", sagte Ron und schluckte einen Kloß hinunter. "Warum - Warum sollte hier ein Muggel-Schwangerschaftstest im Mülleimer sein?"

Beide, Fred und George, sahen Ron als als würden sie glauben er sei verrückt.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht, Ron.", sagte Fred sarkastisch. "Vielleicht mag Ginny es einfach, auf Muggelsachen zu pinkeln."

Ron hob angeekelt seine Augenbrauen und und versuchte, sein Erröten zu verstecken. "Eigentlich ... ehm - wie wissen wir, ob es ihrer ist?"

"Ron, wenn du noch langsamer wärst, würdest du rückwärts laufen!", sagte George entnervt. "Erstens, sie ist momentan oben und kotzt und das hast du selbst gesagt, und zweitens fühlt sie sich schon seit Tagen nicht wohl."

"Ja, schon, aber Harry würde - "

Es war als hätte jemand _Lumos_ in ihren Köpfen gesagt. Harry und Ginny waren allein im Haus während die anderen Quidditsch gespielt hatten oder Ron sich mit Hermine via dem Kamin unterhalten hatte. Ginny hatte eine mysteriöse Krankheit und Harry sah oben deswegen sehr unbehaglich aus.

"Harry.", sagten die drei Weasleys zugleich, jedes Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn. Wie konnte Harry ihrer Babyschwester das nur antun? Sie war erst sechzehn, beim Merlin! Die Brüder stürmten aus der Küche, das Blut puliserte in ihren Adern.

Plötzlich stoppte George und Fred und Ron fielen hinter ihm übereinander.

"Au!", sagte Fred und rieb sich den Kopf, weil er mit Rons Bein kollidiert war. "Warum bist du stehengeblieben?"

George drehte sich um, seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde langsam wieder normal. "Wir können nicht einfach raufgehen und Harry schlagen. Wir haben nicht genug Beweise."

"Ich denke ein Baby in neun Monaten ist Beweis genug.", sagte Ron hitzig und wollte aufstehen.

"Ja, aber trotzdem. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns beruhigen und ihn dann mit dem, was wir herausgefunden haben, konfrontieren? Wenn sie - _ihr wisst was_ ist, dann können wir ihm wehtun.", sagte George. Es war unmöglich für ihn, das Wort 'schwanger' zu sagen, so, als würde es die ganze Situation verhexen.

"Er hat Recht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny uns danken würde, wenn wir Harry schlagen - besonders, wenn sie... _ihr wisst was_ ist.", sagte Fred und nickte einmal. "Ich erinner mich, als Mom mit mit ihr schwanger war und wir, George und ich, dich die Treppen runtergestoßen haben, Ron, wurde sie wegen ihrer Hormo- weil sie schwanger war, unerklärlicherweise wütend auf uns." Fred zuckte mit den Achseln und Ron sah ihn an mit finsterer Miene an, bevor er sie wieder abschüttelte.

"Okay, dann gehen wir hoch und reden mit ihm.", sagte Ron und atmete tief ein. Er ging die Treppen langsamen Schrittes hinauf während er sich am Geländer festklammerte.

"Ich finde das immer noch nicht gut." Als die Brüder nahe dem ersten Stockwerk waren, stoppten sie und hörten Harrys und Ginnys Stimmen.

"Harry, ich hab dir schon gesagt, ich will sie nicht sehen, sie würden es doch sowieso nicht verstehen.", sagte Ginny.

"Ich fühle mich deswegen immer noch schlecht. Ich hab dich unter Druck gesetzt.", sagte Harry.

"Oh Harry, das hast du nicht. Ich wollte es, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das passieren würde.", sagte Ginny, ihre Stimme war voller Schuldgefühle. "Und ich - "

Ginny klang, als hätte sie sich eilig den Mund zugehalten oder Harry hatte das getan oder sie musste sich wieder übergeben. Als sich die Badezimmertür mit einem lauten Knall schloss, wussten die Weasleybrüder, dass es die letztere Möglichkeit war.

Sie sahen das als einen Wink des Schicksals und gingen den Rest der Treppe hinauf, bis sie Harry sahen, der die Badezimmertür anstarrte und schwer seuftzte.

"Oh, Potter.", sagte Fred. Er überragte Harry um einige Zentimeter.

"Hey Leute, sie fühlt sich nicht viel besser.", sagte Harry und ignorierte den Ton in Freds Stimme.

"Und das wegen dir.", warf George ein, der neben seinem Bruder stand. Ron war hinter ihnen, blass und still.

"Entschuldige bitte?", fragte Harrymit gerunzelter Stirn und sehr verwirrt.

"Wir wissen, was ihr getan habt.", sagte Fred und beugte sich zu Harry, um ihm in die Augen, die sich nach einem Moment weiteten, sehen zu können.

"_Oh._", sagte Harry. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und fügte hinzu. "Wir hatten gehofft, dass es unter uns bleibt."

"Wie lange, glaubst du, wäre es unter euch geblieben?", fragte Fred.

"Keine Ahnung, bis es wieder weg ist?", schlug Harry vor und fühlte sich immer verwirrter.

"_Bis es wieder weg ist?_", warf George ein. " So etwas 'geht nicht einfach weg'."

"Wie konntest du das nur tun, Harry?", fragte Fred. Er spielte den 'guten Bullen' zu Georges 'bösen Bullen'.

"Wir haben es nicht so gemeint.", sagte Harry schließlich. "Alle haben es gemacht und wir dachten, wir können es auch tun."

"Wenn alle von einer Brücke springen würden, würdet ihr das auch tun?", fragte Fred.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten und schloss ihn wieder. Was beschäftigte Fred und George? Und warum war Ron so still? "Ich weiß gar nicht warum ihr euch so aufregt. Es war keine große Sache. Rein, raus, und wir waren fertig."

Plötzlich traf Harrys Gesicht etwas hartes und er fand sich auf dem Boden im Flur wieder. Blut lief das Gesicht runter, auf der Seite, wo Rons Faust ihn getroffen hatte. Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete sich grob, was bedeuten musste, dass Ginny Harrys Schmerzensschrei und den Sturz gegen die Wand gehört haben musste.

Ron stand über Harry. Schwer atmend schüttelte er den Kopf. Harry blutete und lehnte mehr schlecht als Recht an der Wand, während Fred und George beide eine interessante Mischung aus weiß, grün und scharlachrot auf ihren Gesichtern hatten.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Ginny verzweifelt. Sie rannte zu Harry und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. "Warum zu Teufel habt ihr ihn geschlagen?"

Ron sah sie an, als hätte Ginny ihn geohrfeigt. "_Warum? _WARUM? Ich sag dir warum!" Ron schnappte sich die leere Schwangerschaftstestpackung aus Freds Hand und hielt ihn Ginny unter die Nase. Sie sah die Schachtel an, ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht bevor sie wieder ihre Brüder ansah.

"Das ist nicht meiner.", sagte Ginny einfach.

Ron riss ihn wieder an sich und sagte: "Ach ja? Kannst du uns dann erklären, warum du diese Morgenübelkeit hast?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen und ihre Wangen wurden leicht rosa. "Es ist keine Morgenübelkeit. Es ist eine Lebensmittelvergiftung.", sagte sie und half Harry aufzustehen, der sich jetzt ein Taschentuch an den Kopf hielt, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

"Lebensmittelvergiftung? Komm schon, Ginny, wir sind nicht blöd.", meinte Fred.

"Bis du dir sicher?", antwortete Ginny. Sie seufzte genervt und sagte: " Ich und Harry - neulich sind wir nicht in die Winkelgasse gegangen, wie wir gesagt hatten. Wir sind in die Knockturngasse gegangen."

"Ihr seid was?" , fragte Ron und sah so aus, als würde er Harry wieder schlagen wollen. "Warum in Merlins Namen seid ihr dorthin gegangen?"

"Wir haben es nicht geplant." Harry sprach zu ersten Mal seit Ron ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, an der Stelle, an der er ihn getroffen hatte wurde die Haut übrigens schon purpur. "Wir sind auf Mundungus Fletcher gestoßen und er hat uns zum _Joinig Wands Pub _mitgenommen."

"Ich hab ein sonderbares Hühnchen gegessen", beichtete Ginny. "Ich wusste, ich hätte es nicht essen sollen, aber ich hatte Hunger und jetzt bin ich krank, okay?"

Rons Laune wandelte sich schneller als Malfoys Verwandlung in ein Frettchen in ihrem vierten Jahr. Ron grinste breit und er sagte: "Das ist großartig! Oh ja!" Er packte Ginnys Arme, zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Als er sie wieder losließ, wischte er mit dem Ärmel über diese Stelle und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich werde noch sauer auf euch, weil ihr in die Knockturngasse gegangen seid, aber erst in einer Stunde. Jetzt bin ich einfach zu erleichtert!"

"Ähm, Ron," sagte Harry unbehaglich, "wenn der Test nicht von Ginny ist... wisst ihr wo eure Mutter ist?"

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Rons Gesicht und alle vier Weasleys wurden blass.

"Sie kann nicht...", sagte Fred und sprach damit aus, was alle dachten.

"Nicht schon wieder.", fügte George hinzu.

Die Fünfergruppe wurde für einige Minuten ganz still, bis sie eine Stimme von unten hörten, die sie rief. Es war Mrs Weasley. Sie rannten schneller als Harrys Feuerblitz, in die Küche und als sie den Türrahmen erreichten, stoppten sie und beobachteten Mrs Weasley, die ihren Mantel auszog und ihn lässig über einen Stuhl in der Küche warf.

Hallo, ihr fünf. Wie war euer Tag?", fragte Mrs Weasley. Als sie deren Gesichtsausdrücke bemerkte, stutzte sie und fragte: "Also los, was ist passiert?"

Kein einziger von den Weasleys war mutig genug um ihre Mutter mit dem Herausgefundenen zu konfrontieren, also entschied sich Harry dazu, das Wort zu ergreifen. Er nahm die Schachtel aus Rons Hand und ging zu Mrs Weasley.

"Ähm - wir haben das hier gefunden.", sagte Harry, fuhr über seinen Umhang und vermied Mrs Wesleys freundliche Augen.

Sie keuchte kurz und aber dann wurden ihr Gesichtsausdruck und der Klang ihrer Stimme sanft. "Ich bin nicht schwanger."

Die vier Weasleykinder, die alle ihre Köpfe gesengt hatten, um jeden möglichen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden, sahen auf.

"Was?", fragte Ron. " Aber der Test..."

"Der Test ist ergebnislos. Ihr wisst wie euer Vater mit dem Ausprobieren von Muggelsachen ist." Sie seuftzte schwer und fügte hinzu: "Ich bin ins St. Mungos gegangen und ich bin nicht schwanger."

Die unbehagliche Stimmung war wie weggeblasen und alle waren erleichtert.

"So, ich geh dann mal das Essen machen. Ich ruf euch, wenn's fertig ist, okay?" Mrs Weasley nahm ihre Schürze vom Haken an der Wand und band sie sich um.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge verließen glücklich die Küche. Sie entschieden, dass ihnen ein bisschen frische Luft und Sonne gut tun würden und gingen durch die Haustür nach draußen.

"Ich bin so erleichtert.", sagte Ron, als er sich ins Gras setzte. "Ich war mir so sicher dass du diejenige bist, die schwanger ist, Ginny."

"Ron, du solltest mich besser kennen", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich an Harry, der seine Arme um sie legte.

"Ja Ron, du solltest wissen, dass Ginny sich an den Vorsatz 'keinen Sex vor der Ehe' hält.", sagte Fred und legte seine Hände auf sein Knie, während er sein anderes Bein einfach von sich streckte.

Ginny und Harry tauschten einen unsicheren Blick aus, während ihre Gesichter dunkelrot wurden. "Oh ja, natürlich.", sagte Ginny und dankte Merlin, dass ihre Brüder Idioten waren.

**Ende**


End file.
